Malka's Awesome Day
by Coastaric
Summary: Malka has an awesome day, but it seems to be taking a turn for the worst.
1. Wonderful Day?

Disclaimer: I do not own Lion King, that is fairly obvious.

**Author's Note- A short story of what REALLY happened to Malka. But then again, I know nothing of Malka. But I do have a keyboard. It shall aide me in my quest of... typing. Bai!**

**--**

Malka stepped into the warm sunshine outside his family's cave. It was such a beautiful day. He could see birds in the lake, monkeys in the trees, and in the bright blue sky, soft white clouds where swimming lazily.

He ventured out into the emerald green grass and sniffed the air. There was a group of arguing elephants a little way away, but other than that the savannah was as quiet as a library. He was having a great day.

As he inspected a little caterpillar in the grass, he suddenly noticed a gigantic rouge lion rushing towards him. He screamed like a kitten or a baby guinea pig being thrown up in the air and doing a backflip. His strangled yelp only further excited the rouge in his attempts to kill every living thing that was not a lioness. Malka got away just in time to not be eaten, but half of his tail tuft caught on the rouge's claws and was ripped off. Malka yelped again and ran into his cave.

"Mamma? Dandiya? Papaaaa?" Oh no! That's right! They're ll out hunting!!!!! Noooo! Wait... male lions don't hunt... thought Malka... but his thoughts were cut short, literally, when his skull, including his brain, was knocked by a giant paw. BUT, by some trick of fate, or the casual decision of the almighty Mufasa, Malka somehow managed to skid into a small rock crevice that was just wide enough to fit him, plus deep and narrow enough to prevent any un-wanted paw-swipings by the rouge.

Malka thanked his lucky stars and nursed his wounded tail tuft as the rouge desprately tried to slash at him. Finally it stalked away, and Malka was left alone.

He decided to get up and stretch, but as he tried he realized how stuck he was.

"Oh ."


	2. Rescue! And Attack!

**Disclaimer:** You know I don't own the Lion King. You know it! sob I DON'T OWN THE LIOOOON KIIIIIIIIIIING! falls on floor

Composes oneself

Kthnx.

--

Here we find Malka, reduced to licking the mildew off of the crevice's wall while he waited and waited all day long. The hungrier he got, the louder his tiny roar of boredom and hunger got. And boooy did he _roar._ It's a wonder nobody heard him, but I suppose they where all just having too much fun in the pride lands, prospering in the pride's many good harvests of antelope and other wildlife to care about a little lion scared half to death. But after the sun had set, and most of the lions had gone back to their dens, Malka's mother and father finally came back to the cave.

"What is that absolutely _awful_ noise?" Asked Malka's mother.

"Souns tuh me like somthins dyin 'nheer." Replied his father.

"But what if it's Malka? You know, I haven't seen him all day."

"Ehhh… boys'll be boys. He's probably out killin or chasin or maulin somthin. Allist, I hope so. That boy's gowt less spine in 'em then tha antie we just brought down!" At his last remark, Gozebo slapped the ground with a fat paw and roared a laugh that jerked Malka out of his restless, loud sleep.

"Quite up, Gazebo. I think it just stopped. Jenata's ears perked up and swiveled back and forth in order to catch any unheard sounds.

Malka, realizing his parents where finally here, cried out a desperate, "Maaammmaaaaaaa! Foooood! Help!" And struggled to free himself from the rocks grip. Jenata trotted over to the noise.

"There you are!," Then she saw his tail tuft as he wriggled. "Sweetie! What in the _world_ happened to your poor little tail!?"

Malka began to cry out again, but one swift movement of Gozebo's paw sent him back on his feet in the den again.

"Is that mighty lookin' wound from hunting, son? Didja finly catch yurself something?" His father seemed very excited, until Jenata pointed out the rogue's big footprints leading to the back exit of the den.

Gozebo was thoroughly disappointed. After a sigh, he said, "S'okay son. Least you got away. That took some courage."

Malka considered telling him that it was just an accident and the crevice really saved him, but he decided it would only disappoint his father further. He wanted to start discussing a new subject. A new, un-disappointment-filled subject.

"So.. Where's Dannie?"

"Dandiya's out with Tiki." His mother replied. Malka sighed. His older sister had been hanging out with that annoying Tiki all the time. She never even took him to the pride land's outlying territories anymore! Malka needed someone to play with.

"Can I go look for Dannie? I'm _sooo booored." He said, as he emphasized his eternal despair. He never had enough to do._

"_Course not. Let 'em be, the two lovebugs." Gazebo chuckled._

_Malka drooped his head to create the illusion that he accepted this excuse. "Okay.", and he went to sleep in the back of the den with his mother and father._

_But as he heard the last of Jenata and Gazebo's respiration turn to relaxed, steady sleep-breathing, he quietly snuck out into the moonlight to find Dannie._

_He looked in the place he saw most likely, one of the many snug dens near the base of what his pride called the "Guider Torch", which was a giant flat stone platform with a steep rock jutting out next to it. It was named so because the moon and sun's rays reflected off the smooth surface could lead any lion back to it's home._

_As he approached the den, he saw the moon hitting a dark brown tail tuft sweeping relaxingly across the dust outside the den, a light blonde tail coiled around it. It must be them, he thought._

_He snuck up, crouched, and leaped with all his might towards the entwined tails. A high-pitched yelp issued from the den._

"_-Hey! What's the big idea?!_


End file.
